The Initiation
by dystini
Summary: Oneshot. Kili/mysterious female Explicit sexual content. The dwarves are a lusty race and premarital sex is common, even encouraged. They have a tradition of Initiation. On their 75th birthday a dwarf is initiated into the joys of sex. Kili's Initiation is coming up and as a prince he's been sheltered so has no real idea what sex is or how to do it.


**A/N I got this idea last night as I was trying to go to sleep (and boy it made it hard to fall asleep). I actually got up early this morning, wrote it in about 2 hours, gave it a quick proofread and posted it.**

* * *

The dwarves are a lusty race and premarital sex is common, even encouraged. They have a tradition of Initiation. On their 75th birthday a dwarf is initiated into the joys of sex. They are asked beforehand if they would prefer a male or a female and if unsure, both are sent. The initiators are unmarried, between the ages of 90 and 100, preferably not well known to the one to be initiated. Initiations are done in complete darkness and the participants are not supposed to speak.

Kili's Initiation is coming up and as a prince he's been sheltered so has no real idea what sex is or how to do it. He's very shy about the whole topic.

* * *

"So lad, it's nearly your 75th. What do you want for your Initiation?" Thorin asked.

Kili blushed so hard it felt like his face was on fire. "Female." he whispered.

"What was that, lad. Speak up." said Thorin.

"Female." Kili said, louder, although not by much.

Thorin heard him and clapped him on the back so hard, Kili nearly fell over. "Good lad. I'll arrange it."

* * *

Kili's 75th birthday arrived and there was a party. His uncle and brother were there, along with many friends and family. It was a loud and wild affair, with many ribald jokes and innuendoes. Kili was sure that he'd never blushed so hard or for so long in his life. He was so embarrassed. Ale and mead flow freely, although not for the birthday lad.

"Gotta have a clear head for your fun tonight." his uncle said.

Kili disagreed. He wished he could get roaring drunk like the others. Maybe it would make this easier to face. At last it was time. The dwarves escorted him to his room, stripped him down and put him to bed, laughing and joking and teasing the lad all the while.

Finally, the last one left and Kili was alone in the darkness.

He lay on his bed, completely nude. The darkness was complete, he could not even see his hand in front of his face. He trembled, with fear or anticipation, he did not know. He waited. The time seemed to go on forever and he began to worry. Perhaps she wasn't coming, perhaps they couldn't find anyone willing to Initiate a scrawny, ugly dwarf like himself. He was nearly in tears when the door opened. A figure appeared in the light from the hall. He couldn't see any details. The door closed. He heard movement in the room, coming closer. Something touched him, a hand, on his chest.

The hand slid over his skin. It cupped his cheek, fingers caressing his stubble. Lips touched his, softly, gently. A tongue touched his lips, which parted in surprise. The tongue entered his mouth, seeking, searching, caressing. He moaned softly, deep in his throat. The lips left his and he whimpered in protest. A voice chuckled, softly. A soft, warm breath washed over his ear, followed by the tip of a tongue following it's outline. He felt the lips on his neck, then teeth nipping. His breath hitched. The lips continued, following the curve of his neck to nip at his collarbone, following it out to his shoulder. He moaned again.

He wanted. He didn't know what he wanted, but he wanted something. He whispered in frustration, "I don't know what to do." Again he heard the soft chuckle. Hands touched his, guiding them. He touched something, soft flesh, warm against his fingers. The hands guided him to cup her breasts. He felt her nipples, hard against his fingers. He flicked one, gently, and was rewarded by a gasp. He flicked the other, eliciting another gasp. He caressed her, marveling at the feel of her skin, the weight of her breasts in his hands. The hands touched him again, pulling on him, encouraging him to sit up. A hand on the back of his head guided him, until a nipple touched his lips. He opened them, touching the nipple with his tongue, heard another gasp in the darkness. He sucked and licked on the nipple, hearing a cascade of gasps and mews and sounds he couldn't name but liked to hear nonetheless.

The hands pushed him back onto the bed and the lips descended on his, harder, more forceful this time. The tongue touched his lips, insistent on being allowed entry. Once inside, the tongue plundered his mouth, dueling with his tongue. Abruptly it left his mouth, seconds later he felt it on his chest, along with lips and teeth, nipping, licking, kissing everywhere. The sensations moved lower, to his stomach. He felt something inside himself, a boiling, a heat. He moaned as the lips moved lower still, to his hips, still nipping and licking. His hips twitched, it tickled, but somehow it was a good tickle, one that made his shaft stand up taller, harder than it had ever been before.

The lips on his body left. He whimpered at the loss. He felt a body moving over his legs, hair tickling his thighs. A finger touched his shaft, his hips bucked and he gasped. The finger was followed by a hand, stroking him from tip to base. He moaned loudly, fisting his hands in the sheets. Soon the hand was replaced by a tongue and teeth, licking, nibbling. The sensations were nearly overwhelming and he whimpered and moaned. Suddenly a mouth enveloped his shaft. He cried out, jerking upon the bed. The mouth bobbed upon his shaft, the tongue caressing his length. He writhed, his head thrown back, moaning and crying out huskily. He felt a pressure building. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to give her warning but no words would come out of his mouth. He nearly screamed as he exploded, back arching, hands twisted in the sheets.

He lay panting, worried that he had upset he by not warning her. He heard her chuckle as she moved to lay beside him. Her voice in his ear whispered, "You taste good, my prince." Her mouth descended on his, he could taste himself, which was not as disgusting as he would have thought. He reached for her, she guided his hands to her skin. He caressed her, moving to bring his lips to her breast. He explored her breasts with hands and tongue and lips, rewarded with gasps and mews when he did something she liked.

She took his hand and guided it lower, spreading her legs to allow him access. He slipped a finger between her folds. She moaned. He found her nub and rubbed it, causing her to thrust against him. She touched his hand again, guiding him to slip a finger inside of her. She moaned, thrusting once more. He slipped his finger in and out and she responded with whimpers and moans and more thrusts of her hips. She pressed against him, nibbling on his shoulder as she whispered, "More." He added a finger and her moans became louder, her thrusts harder.

Suddenly her hand touched his, stilling his movements. He could hear her panting. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Her heat hovered over his tip,. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, it lowered, engulfing him in her hot cavern. If he had thought the feel of her mouth was exquisite, this was better, beyond any words he knew. Finally he was fully sheathed within her and they stayed still for a moment. Then she started moving, slowly at first, picking up speed, rolling her hips against his. His hands went to her hips, steadying her as she moved. His breath came quickly, in gasps and moans. A rushing sound filled his ears. Faintly he heard her moaning as well. His hips began thrusting, she met him thrust for thrust. His moans became louder, more throaty. The heat and pressure within him built once more. She moved even faster, harder, her cries matching his. At last he erupted with a long guttural scream, spurting deep inside her. Her release followed his. He saw stars behind his eyes. She collapsed atop him. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, she was gone.

Once more he was alone, this time his body limp and boneless, drenched in sweat, exhausted, sated.

He slept.


End file.
